


Slow Dance Forever

by BunnyMask



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cruise Ships, Exes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), Mutual Pining, SoRiku Week 2019, VanVen Week 2019, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMask/pseuds/BunnyMask
Summary: Here he was with Sora.  It was kind of weird that Sora was taking Ven instead of Riku. Those two were inseparable. They would've made a much more convincing couple. And if Ven was with Sora then who was Riku with?The Love & Harmony Retreat is meant to help couples work out their issues. Too bad the actual couples aboard are in short supply thanks to a certain redhead's scheme...
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 59





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not one of the prompts for either week but instead is an idea from @pinkybnu on Twitter: https://twitter.com/pinkybnu/status/1189168556547555329?s=19.

"Ready to go, Ven?" Aqua smiled at him.

Like he had a choice. Aqua and Terra had practically forced him into Sora's arms. They said they were worried. Sure he hadn't been out much since the break-up, but it was hardly an emergency.

"Yea," he picked up his suitcase and put it in the trunk.

Besides being forced out of his apartment and being banned from work for a week, it wasn't a terrible situation. There were worse things that could happen than being on a cruise with Sora.

They arrived at the port. Aqua asked all the questions a mother would before Terra ruffled his hair and sent him off. He was far into his twenties, closer to thirty than twenty even. When were they going to stop treating him like a child? 

_Maybe when you stop running to them like they're your parents._

Ven flinched at that.

He had made a commitment to stop doing that, but the moment things had fallen apart he ran to them for shelter. They had always been there to protect him, from the world, from his feelings, from the reality of his break up…

"Ven!" Sora waved to him as he ran up. "Thanks for coming." Sora took his bag without even asking. "We're this way." He took his hand and tugged him along.

Oh yea, a lot of their friends were going on this cruise. Kairi had come to him too, but he had declined. Now, here he was with Sora. He was talking about something. It was kind of weird that Sora was taking Ven instead of Riku. Those two were inseparable. They would've made a much more convincing couple. And if Ven was with Sora then who was Riku with?

"There they are!" Sora picked up his speed.

Ven laughed. Sora had more energy than a battery. He found himself swept up in his energy, running along. Their friends came in and out of view. Roxas, Xion, Namine, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Lea, Isa, there was Riku and---

Ven skidded to a stop. He and Sora both fell. Ven's suitcase slid across the dock. Sora laughed as he sat up.

"What was that?" Sora nudged him.

"Sorry! I panicked," Ven found Sora's laughter contagious even when he felt like he was about to die. Or maybe he was laughing because of the nerves. He composed himself, avoiding eye contact with the person he dreaded seeing and wanted to see so badly.

He wondered if Terra and Aqua were already gone. How was he going to last a week on a cruise with Vanitas?

×××××××

Ventus hadn't looked at him once.

Vanitas gnawed the inside of his cheek. Everyone was sitting in the eating area as their guide explained the cruise schedule. She told them it was just a quick refresher since everything was in the pamphlet. Vanitas's eyes drifted to Ventus. He was sitting as far away as he could from him while still being at the same square table. It meant he was directly across from Vanitas.

Ventus's eyes stayed on the guide.

Wait.

Ventus had looked at him exactly once. When he and Sora had come barreling down the dock. Ventus had seen him and immediately collided with the ground. Since then he hadn't even looked in his direction. It wasn't like he'd expected Ventus to come running to him, but hadn't expected him to completely ignore him. It wasn't like this was the first time they'd broken up.

Why wouldn't he look at him? If he was angry at him, that was one thing, but not acknowledging him--- Did he not care anymore? Was three months apart long enough to do that?

Ventus stood up, his attention now on Sora. "Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Was the speech over? Vanitas hadn't heard it.

"I'll just come with you," Sora stood up. "Do you two want anything?"

"No." Vanitas couldn't pull his eyes away from Ventus. Ventus continued to not look at him.

"You know what I like," Riku must have been smiling at Sora because Vanitas could hear his smile.

"Okay," Sora must have smiled back.

Ventus started walking away first. Vanitas didn't stop looking at him until he was out of sight. Now it was just him and Riku. Vanitas didn't say anything. He only knew Riku through Sora. They never had a conversation Sora wasn't present for.

"Maybe we should acquaint ourselves," Riku was the first one to speak. "If we're going to pull off this whole couple thing."

"Why? Are the cruise police going to kick us off the cruise if we don't?"

"No?" Riku frowned. "I just don't want Kairi to get in trouble."

"Uh-huh." Vanitas tapped his fingers on the table. "That doesn't sound like my business."

"It kind of takes two people."

"Are you Kairi's brother?" An attendant appeared at their table.

They shared a look.

"Riku, right? Kairi said you're her older brother."

Judging by the emotions crossing his face, Riku had no idea what she was talking about.

"Yea, he is," Vanitas answered for him. "Do you need him to sign something?"

"Oh, no, nothing like that." She smiled. "I just wanted to put a name to a face. She did say you were the nervous type." She turned her attention to Vanitas. "You're his partner?"

"Yup."

"How long have you two been together?"

"Three years on and off."

"Well, I hope our cruise will help you stay on!" She gave a big practiced smile. "It was nice to meet you."

She walked away.

Riku looked at him. "You lied so easily."

"Lying isn't hard." Vanitas saw Sora and Ventus coming back. "It's easier than breathing."

"Who was that?" Sora sat several plates in the center of the table. Ventus followed suit.

"One of Kairi's coworkers," Riku frowned. "Kairi told her that I'm her brother."

Sora laughed. "I could see it."

They started talking to each other.

Vanitas looked at Ventus. He kept his eyes on his food. Vanitas bit the inside of his cheek.

×××××××

"Because when I was putting you in for the family discount, she looked at my screen and was like 'Who is Riku?' So I said the first thing that came to mind." Kairi leaned on the railing.

Riku sighed. "Which was?"

"Riku's my brother. I was adopted. People say he's hot, but I don't see it."

Riku punched her arm. She laughed.

"So that's all, right?"

"Yea, I didn't expect her to talk to you." Kairi made a face, "But if she does again it's not like you have to lie. We really did grow up together."

"Yea…"

Hopefully, no one else would talk to him though. He'd known this was a bad idea from the start...

_"So here's the deal,"_ Kairi sat down at the round table of the cafe. She'd bought Riku and Sora their favorite drinks before they'd even arrived, so Riku had known this was more than just a friendly invitation. " _My boss says I'm slacking on outreach for the retreat."_

The Love & Harmony Retreat was a couple's cruise. It was meant to help couples bond and work through their issues. Kairi worked as an attendant on the cruise and got to go all around the world. And, from what she'd told them, the pay was pretty solid. When they weren't cruising, Kairi's job was supposed to be finding more customers, which she never did because:

_"I don't see what the issue is. There are unhappy couples everywhere, this cruise sells itself."_

Riku had heard her say that plenty of times. He always knew it would come back to bite her.

Riku stirred his drink. _"So you want us to help you find people?"_

_"What. No, I could never ask you to do my job,"_ she didn't sound convinced. Probably because she could ask them, as she had done for various projects and commitments throughout high school, and they would do anything she wanted, as they had throughout high school. Sora would do anything for Kairi and Riku would do anything for Sora. So, Kairi got them as a package deal.

Riku looked at Sora. He was drinking his blended drink with tons of caramel, chocolate, and whipped cream. It kept him quiet, for the moment. His full attention was on Kairi as she pulled her clipboard out from under the table.

_"I want you two to sign up for the cruise."_ She smiled. _"I'll give you the family member discount."_

_"We're both single."_ Riku looked at the sign-up sheet.

_"My boss doesn't know that. You'll just be two more names on my list."_

Sora finished his drink. _"Of course we'll help!"_

_"Is it really a good idea to lie to Kairi's boss?"_

_"Riku,"_ Kairi pressed her palms together, _"pretty please?"_

_"Yea, Riku,"_ Sora copied her gesture, _"Please?"_

And of course, he agreed.

Riku was driving them back to their apartment when Sora looked up from his phone. He'd been texting since they left the cafe.

_"Oh, we'll have to find dates, huh?"_

Sora's phone chimed. He looked down at the screen.

_"It is a couple's cruise."_

_"Yea,"_ Sora typed a response, _"Who should we take?"_

_We should just go together._ Riku wanted to say that, but he couldn't form the words so instead, he said, _"We know lots of people. We'll figure it out."_

Sora's phone chimed again. _"Yea…"_ His focus was almost fully on the phone now.

_"Who are you talking to?"_

_"Ven."_ Sora frowned, _"He and Vanitas broke up."_

_"Again?"_ Riku shook his head. _"We should just give them our tickets."_

_"If anyone needs a relationship repair cruise it's them."_

×××××××

The room was a decent size. It only had one bed. That was probably to be expected for a couple's cruise. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too weird for Ven. Sora tossed his suitcase on the couch. He'd unpack in the morning.

Tonight he was going to do some cruise exploring. Kairi had always talked about all the cool stuff the Love & Harmony Cruise had to offer. There was a pool, a dance studio, an ice cream bar, an actual bar, a live band, mini-golf, and a small bowling alley. Sora wanted to see it all.

Of course, if he was going to explore then he needed his partner in crime.

"Riku!" Sora found him with Kairi. "Let's have some fun!" Sora linked arms with him.

"Where's Ventus?" Riku looked around.

"He went to check out the dance studio."

Riku looked at Sora then at Kairi and back. "Are the two of us allowed to hang out? Will people get suspicious?"

Kairi snorted breaking into a fit of laughter. "What?! Are you two planning on making out in front of my boss?"

Riku went red. "I just wanted to make sure."

"You're fine," she caught her breath. "Even couples have friends."

"Alright!" Sora grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him off.

Roxas, Xion, and Namine were at the pool. Roxas and Xion were passing around a beach ball. Namine was sitting on the edge of the pool, her feet in the water. She was drawing them. Sora got in the pool. Riku sat and talked to Namine.

Ven was leaving the dance studio when they arrived. He told them he was heading to bed. It took a little convincing, but Sora got Riku to dance for him. Riku kept mentioning how rusty he was, but when he started all Sora saw was a pretty dance. He sat on the floor, watching as Riku moved across the room with all the grace of a flower petal drifting in the wind.

Were people allowed to be that beautiful? Wasn't this the type of thing Greek gods punished mortals for?

Riku stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Sora stood up. "You're so good!"

"Dancing without music is weird," Riku walked to him, "If it looked anywhere near as awkward as it felt---"

"It didn't! Aphrodite would be jealous!"

Riku laughed, "What?"

"Because you're dancing was really pretty."

"And you say I say weird things," Riku smiled at him. "So where to next?"

Next was the ice cream bar, but it was closed. It was getting late, so they decided to continue the adventure another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, this is BunnyMask's sister again.
> 
> BunnyMask will be back soon but right now she's unable to post this so I'm posting it for her. See her plan from the moment she wrote this fic was that she'd post it for both Soriku Week and VanVen week and so in order to do that we found she needs to post it this week. So here we are.


	2. Day 2

When Sora woke up that morning Ven was unpacking, so he decided to unpack his suitcase too. He didn't even know what was in it. He hadn't packed it. Actually, Sora had managed to forget about the cruise entirely until Kairi called him one night.

_ "The cruise is next week ya' know." _

_ "Right," _ Sora looked at his calendar. There was writing on the week of the cruise. He moved closer.  _ "I remember." _

_ "So you have everything ready?" _

_ "Um…" _

Sora eyed the calendar. It said: Cruise Week. Don't forget. It wasn't his handwriting. The next book said: Closet. Top shelf.

He opened his closet. There was a suitcase on the shelf.

_ "I -uh…" _ He pulled the suitcase down. It was too heavy to be empty. He opened it. It was packed.  _ "I'm already packed." _

_ "And you remembered to pick up your tickets, right?" _

There was a note taped into the inside of the lid: Your tickets are in your sock drawer.

Sora opened his drawer. There was an envelope taped to the back of the drawer. He opened it to find the tickets.

_ "I have them." _

Written on the back of the envelope: You're Welcome --- Riku.

Sora smiled. Riku was always looking out for him. He was so great. 

_ "And your date?" _

_ "My date?" _

_ "It's a couple's cruise, Sora, you need a date." _

_ "Oh, yea. I kind of forgot about that part." _ Well, he couldn't expect Riku to figure everything out.

_ "Well, you have lots of friends. I'm sure you'll find someone." _

_ "Yea, I'll start looking." _

He called Roxas first. Unfortunately, Roxas had been roped in by Kairi and already had a date. Same for Namine and Xion. Hayner, Pence, and Olette were going with Roxas, Xion, and Namine. He called around for what seemed like hours. Everyone seemed busy. It was pretty short notice.

He laid on his bed, about to give up, when the phone rang.

He held the screen above his face. It was Terra. He picked up.

_ "Hello?" _

_ "Are you still looking for someone to go on the Love & Harmony Cruise with you?" _

_ "Uh, yea?" _

_ "Take Ven." _

_ "But he said---" _

_ "He's not busy anymore. Aqua and I just gave him the week off, so he's free to go with you." _

_ "Really?!" _

_ "Yea, he needs the break. So please?" _

_ "Yes!" Sora jumped up. "I'll take him!" _

_ "Great!" _

He hung up.

Well, that all worked out.

_ "I brought dinner," _ Riku knocked on his door.

_ "Patty's?" _

_ "Yup." _

_ "Awesome!" _ Sora opened his door and followed Riku to the kitchen.

_ "Kairi called me today," _ Riku sat at the table.  _ "She wanted to make sure I had a date." _

_ "Me too!" _ Sora plopped down and picked up his burger.

_ "So, I was thinking we could just go together." _ Riku's eyes were on his food.  _ "If anyone asked we could just say we were trying to surprise each other and ended up both buying tickets." _

Oh! Sora's heart hit his ribcage. Maybe because they were best friends, there was something really exciting and inviting about spending the week with Riku on a cruise.

And then…

_ "Oh…" _

Riku's face dropped and Sora's heart shattered.  _ "I mean if you're not comfortable with it then---" _

_ "No!" _ Sora stood up making wild gestures with his hands.  _ "It was a good idea! I just already promised to take Ven! Or I would totally go with you! It'd be like a dream!" _

_ "Um..." _ Riku's face went red.

Sora resisted the urge to punch himself in the face. Why had he said that last part?

_ "I'll find you a date!" _ Sora pushed the conversation forward.  _ "I promise!" _

_ "Yea…" _ Riku breathed,  _ "Okay." _

××××××

Ven hadn't slept well. His brain just would not participate with his tired body. He kept waking up throughout the night. Eventually, he gave up on sleep. He woke up, got ready, and unpacked. Ven put his clothes in the drawer... and took them out… and put them away and---

"Ven, are you okay?"

"Yea," he closed the drawer… He opened it. "I didn't know Vanitas was going to be here."

"Are you two… not on good terms?"

"We're not on bad terms… not exactly… We just…" Ven took a breath. "We haven't seen or talked to each other since the break-up."

"You haven't!?" Shock then guilt crossed Sora's face. Vanitas really hadn't mentioned it? Must not be on his mind… Sora smiled, "I'll make sure you have fun anyway!"

Ven smiled softly. "Thanks, Sora."

"No problem." He smiled, "Let's go have fun."

Sora invited Ven along as he and Riku explored the cruise. They ate breakfast together, luckily Vanitas wasn't there. They ate lunch together too. Vanitas was there that time. After lunch was dance class.

The Love & Harmony Retreat was packed with activities. The first activity, and one of the ones required for the whole week, was dance class. Ven took group dance classes with Aqua and Terra. They were really fun and really did improve group dynamics, so he could see the reason the Love & Harmony Retreat used them. He was actually pretty excited about the class. He hadn't done a couple's class in awhile.

Ven sat on the floor and reached for his toes.

"That's a good idea," Sora sat in front of him. He reached his arms up. He reached for his toes, form completely off. "Am I doing it right?"

"Well, no."

"How about now?"

"More like…"

"I can't even reach my toes like that."

Ven laughed. "Here, let me help." Ven put his hands on Sora's back and pushed him forward.

He looked up and saw Vanitas stretching. He had his eyes closed. He looked so relaxed. Ven's eyes traced over him. He was form and toned, but Ven knew from experience that he was much softer than he looked. He was warm and his rough hands had a gentle touch. He bit his lip.

"Ouch! Ven, I don't think I can stretch that far!"

"I'm sorry!"

Vanitas bit the inside of his cheek. They sounded like they were having fun… Well, Ventus did like dance classes.

"Sorry, I'm late." Riku arrived next to him. "I forgot to unpack last night, so I couldn't find my dance clothes."

Vanitas hadn't even seen him since yesterday, not really. Vanitas had gone to sleep early and woken early. He'd gotten an early breakfast, so they didn't eat together. They had gotten lunch together, but Vanitas had been preoccupied trying to make eye contact with Ventus.

"Did you get to talk to your sister?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Yup, my sister, Queen of the Brats." He sat down. He started stretching at the same time he pulled his hair into a bun. "At least I know what I'm supposed to say now."

"You were that worried?"

"I'm not good at lying," Riku touched his toes, "omission of truth is one thing but lying is hard."

"And yet you agreed to this scheme." Vanitas stood up and stretched his arms.

"I can't say no to him." Riku spoke low.

Vanitas made a face. "Disgusting."

Riku glared at him. "You never felt that way about anyone?"

"No, that's gross." Vanitas looked in the mirror. He could see Ventus. He was smiling at Sora. "I'd never let anyone have that kind of control over me."

"Right…" Riku was looking at the mirror too. "That's why you can't keep your eyes off him."

Vanitas shot him a glare. The instructor announced the beginning of class. "I'm leading." He narrowed his eyes at Riku daring him to argue.

"Can I lead?" Sora asked Ventus.

"I don't mind," Ventus smiled.

Vanitas scoffed.

Ventus shot him a look. Then, as if realizing what he'd done, looked away. Vanitas's heart betrayed him, pounding wildly.

The instructor started taking them through the steps.

That evening, after free time and dinner, Vanitas returned to his room. Vanitas took his shoes off and put them in the closet. He laid on the couch. He held his phone up. He typed up a message:

I'm sorry. Can we talk?

He stared at it for a long time before deleting it as he had a million times before.

××××××

Riku couldn't sleep, so he found himself in the dance studio. Probably because of the romantic atmosphere and seeing all the couples, Riku was thinking about his relationship with Sora. As always, he would never push his feelings onto Sora. He would always be satisfied with whatever Sora was willing to give. After all, he was lucky to be around Sora at all, to be his best friend. How could he ever ask for anything else?

Sometimes though he allowed his mind to explore the possibility of a different type of relationship with Sora. Sometimes Sora looked at him in a certain way or said things that made Riku feel like his romantic feelings and his attraction to Sora might not be one-sided. He let himself entertain thoughts of kissing, of being in love, of starting a life together… He let himself have those thoughts for just a few moments before smothering them.

Sora was nice to everyone. He probably didn't understand the implications of his words and actions towards him. Riku was just reading into that stuff because of his own feelings, especially the looks Sora gave him. Riku didn't know what those looks meant, but the almost definitely didn't mean what Riku wanted them to. He was probably just daydreaming or something.

"Hey." 

Riku looked to see Ven in the doorway, "Hey."

"Couldn't sleep?" Ven entered.

"Yea."

"Me too," Ven stretched. "Sorry for crashing your time with Sora today."

"You didn't really crash anything."

"Didn't you want to be alone with him?"

"I…" Was he that obvious? Maybe Sora had already figured out Riku's feelings towards him and was just nice enough not to mention it. Maybe he knew and it made him so uncomfortable that he didn't want to mention it. "You're the one who's here as his date, so it only makes sense for you two to spend time together."

"And if I wasn't here, you'd be his date." Ven sighed, "And I wouldn't have to see Vanitas."

Was their break up really that bad? It must have been if they weren't back together yet. Riku didn't want to pry.

"Sorry," Ven smiled, "I'm not trying to dump my problems on you."

"It's fine."

Ven stood up and offered his hand. "Want to practice?"

"Okay," Riku thought for a moment, "which of us is leading?"

"If you don't mind, I am more used to leading."

"I don't mind."

As they danced, a thought kept jumping into Riku's head. He smothered it again and again, but it wouldn't stop popping back in. 

It would nice to dance like this with Sora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sick anymore, so I'm glad to not be sick anymore. I hope everyone will enjoy this story!


	3. Day 3

The couches on the Love & Harmony Retreat were not as comfortable as they looked. Vanitas had slept on the couch two nights in a row. There weren't any comfortable angles to lay on it. There wasn't even a comfortable way to sit on it. Vanitas had trained himself to be able to sleep anywhere, but the average person would find this unbearable.

Vanitas got up early, mostly because of the various pains in his body. He got dressed and went for a walk. Vanitas wasn't a morning person, but there was a lot to respect about the early morning quiet. It was peaceful.

"Hey, Vanitas!"

And there it went.

"What?" He glared as Sora approached; Kairi wasn't far behind.

"Good morning!" Sora grinned. "You're up early."

"Same to you."

"I was just keeping Kairi company while she swabbed the deck."

"Sora," Kairi smiled, "we aren't pirates."

"Huh? Doesn't everyone who uses a ship say that?"

Kairi shrugged. She yawned. "Well, I'm going to take a nap before my shift starts."

"Okay," Sora waved, "see ya' later."

Vanitas started forward.

"Actually," Sora followed him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"About?"

"Well, I invited you to be Riku's date for this cruise and you knew I was bringing Ven."

"Right."

"Why didn't you tell me that you two hadn't made any type of contact in three months?"

"Didn't think it was relevant."

"Vanitas!" Ooh, a sighting of the rare irritated Sora. "This is literally the worst place to see an ex after not talking to them for three months!" Sora moved his hands in frustration. "Especially if you had a bad break up! Did you even think about Ven's feelings?"

"Our break up was normal," Vanitas didn't remember it being any more intense than any of their other breakups. "And Ventus is the one who wanted a break."

Sora stopped walking. "Vanitas…"

Vanitas turned to him, slowing down. "What?"

"You broke up with Ven."

Vanitas stared at him. Had he?

_ "We could use a break from each other." _

_ "A break?" _

_ "Yea! A break because you're getting on my nerves." _

_ "I always am! Just say what you really mean!" _

_ "And what do I mean, Great Vanitas Reader of Minds?" _

_ "Let's break up." _

"Oh, yea. I guess that did happen."

"Vanitas, you know I love you and you're one of my closest friends," Sora put his hands on Vanitas's shoulders, "But I have never hated anyone as much as I hate you right now."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "The night is fuzzy for me, it's been three months."

"Well, maybe, and this is just a suggestion, don't get wasted at business networking events so you don't break up with your boyfriend of three years, who you're obviously not over judging by the fact that you keep staring at him."

"You didn't hear my side of the story."

"You don't even know your side of the story."

Vanitas rolled his eyes.

"You realize Ven's a catch, right?"

"I…" Vanitas looked away. "Yea, I'm aware."

"So, if you don't makeup with him and be nicer to him, someone else is going to scoop him up."

Vanitas chewed the inside of his cheek. He did not wake up expecting a lecture from Sora.

"There's a surprising amount of singles on this cruise."

Vanitas laughed before he could catch himself. "Shut up!"

Sora shrugged and smiled. "Just saying."

×××××

For lunch, they were served a salad. It was packed with more vegetables than Sora had ever seen in a salad. Sora and Ventus were sitting across from each other at a small table. Riku and Vanitas's table was next to theirs. Sora poked at his salad. Maybe it was the lighting or the way he'd put his hair up but Riku looked prettier than usual. Vanitas was so lucky to be sitting across from him. Did he know how lucky he was?

"You don't like mushrooms?" Ven pointed to the growing pile on the side of Sora's salad.

"Not raw." 

Riku usually ate them for him, but reaching over to another table to put his mushrooms on Riku's plate would be more than a little weird.

"I'll eat them." Ven poked one with his fork. "I like them."

Sora smiled, "Thanks!"

"Of course," Ven smiled.

And a thought struck Sora, "Your smile is really pretty." 

Ven choked. It quickly became laughter. "What the heck?" There was a red tint to his face.

Sometimes Sora felt like he needed a muzzle. Maybe that would stop the words from pouring out of his mouth before he thought them through.

"You don't have to laugh," Sora poked at his salad.

"Hey, now," Ven smiled at him, a little brighter than before, "You just took me by surprise. What's your favorite part of this salad?"

"The broccoli, whatever they did to prepare it made it delicious."

Ven took a piece of broccoli from his bowl and place it in Sora's. "Since I'm taking your mushrooms," he put another piece in Sora's bowl and continued until all his broccoli was in Sora's salad.

"Thanks, you're really nice."

Ven smiled.

As Sora brought a piece of broccoli to his mouth, he felt like eyes were on him. He looked up. It wasn't Ven. He was focused on mixing the mushrooms into his salad. 

Sora glanced over. 

Both Riku and Vanitas were looking at him. Riku's expression was… Sora wasn't sure what it was. He didn't look happy though. Vanitas was glaring at him, but not like his normal Vanitas glares. No, he was boiling.

What could he possibly be so angry about?

Sora swallowed. "Are you two enjoying the salad?"

"Yea," Riku didn't sound convincing, "it's good."

Vanitas's glare faded into something else. He grinned, though there wasn't any joy behind it. "Not as much as I'm enjoying the view," he looked directly at Riku.

It was Riku's turn to choke. Though Sora wasn't sure he'd been eating in the first place.

Well, Riku was beautiful. Sora often found himself staring at him or thinking about him or thinking about staring at him. It was normal to admire Riku's beauty. That comment though bothered him. It was just so forward. He didn't like it. Did Riku like it? He couldn't tell, Riku blushed for a lot of reasons.

"Well, okay…" Sora returned his attention to his salad.

"You know, Riku," Vanitas's voice took a flirty tone, "I never noticed the way the light reflects off your eyes. They're like gems."

Riku looked towards Sora (at Ven?). Sora looked at Ven, too. Was he hearing this? Ven was looking at his salad, poking at it. Sora shot Vanitas a look, but Vanitas was looking at Riku. Sora didn't like this at all.

Vanitas glanced at Sora and glared.

D-did Vanitas think he was flirting with Ven?

He had to know Sora wouldn't do that to him, right? Judging by his expression and actions he didn't. If that was the reason he was flirting with Riku then… Why did he think flirting with Riku was proper revenge? And why was he right?

Sora thought about it for the rest of lunch.

×××××

"What was that?" Riku had pulled Vanitas aside on the way to dance.

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "I know you're not well versed in the ways of the world, but it's called flirting."

"I know what flirting is!"

"So what's the problem?"

"Why are you flirting with me?" Riku frowned, "And especially in front of Sora and Ventus!"

"So it would be fine otherwise?" He sounded so smug.

"No."

He rolled his eyes, "They were flirting in front of us."

"That's not what they were doing." Riku frowned.

"Uh-huh."

"They weren't." Riku crossed his arms and looked away.

"Oh, Ventus you're so pretty and nice," Vanitas did a surprisingly accurate mockery of Sora's voice. "We can exchange veggies and then hold hands while watching the sunset."

"Mushrooms aren't a vegetable."

Vanitas scoffed.

"Doesn't matter. The point is you might not be as special to Sora as you think you are."

"I don't think…"

"Right."

They arrived at the dance studio just as the class started. Riku's eyes kept drifting to Sora and Ventus. They weren't flirting, right? They just got along really well. Ventus adjusted Sora's hands so they were on his waist. Still… it was a little painful. He liked to believe that he and Sora, even if they loved each other in different ways, had a special bond, that they had special things they only did together.

Sure being upset about mushrooms was ridiculous, but there was also the hand-holding, the compliments, and the possibility that they were sleeping in the same bed. And he was sure Sora hadn't given the whole pretend couple thing much thought, so why did they fit together so well? Was Ventus the kind of person Sora could fall for?

Riku felt panic rising in his stomach. What if he was? What if they fell in love because of this cruise and got married. Sora would move out or Ven would move in and where would that leave Riku?

×××××

Vanitas had a talent for making people feel bad. He could dig his claws into any small insecurity and cause someone to tear themselves apart. Today he managed to make Sora, Riku, and Ven feel bad in one go. Ven was used to it and Sora had experience with it, but poor Riku was probably in the process of tearing. 

Ven had seen him staring during dance class and not in his usual totally smitten by Sora way. He was staring like he was trying to figure something out. Ven could only assume, based on what had happened at lunch, that he was trying to figure out if Ven was going to swipe Sora away in some whirlwind romance. 

He wasn't.

But the damage had been done and the seeds of doubt planted. And now he had to at least try to prove that, or at least make it up to them somehow.

"We could use some extra practice," Ven twirled spaghetti around his fork. It was dinnertime and, despite the fiasco at lunch, they were all sitting together.

"We could?" Sora looked up from the pasta he was balancing on garlic bread.

Ven nodded. "The dance studio is always open. We can go after dinner."

"Sure!" Sora smiled.

"Riku," Ven looked at him, "could you come too?"

"You want me to?"

"You're the most experienced dancer here," Ven smiled, "We could use your eye."

"Um, sure."

"Great!"

Ven got to the dance studio first. He set up a playlist on his phone, memorizing the first few songs. He had to get this right.

Sora and Riku arrived around the same time, always in sync. Ven and Sora danced together for a few songs. Riku watched. He sat on the floor.

They hit the fourth song and:

"Ouch," Ventus grabbed his calf.

"Are you okay?"

Ven nodded. "I just got a leg cramp. I guess I didn't stretch properly.

"Should we head back to our room?"

"No, no," Ven rubbed his calf. "It's not that bad. I just can't dance on it. It wouldn't be fair to ruin your practice." Ven looked at Riku, "maybe you should practice with Riku."

Riku jolted upright.

"Then I can take Riku's place as the note taker."

Sora looked at Riku, "Is that okay?"

"Yes!"

Ven took his spot by the mirror. They started dancing to a romantic song based on a heartbeat. They were both a bit awkward at first but quickly fell into their rhythm.

Ven smiled. He couldn't help but root for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Besides the initial twitter post, this fanfic has another inspiration. It's a medly of Slow Dance With You and Francis Forvever by Olivia Olson. [ You should check it out. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTeT5WVtByY)


	4. Day 4

"Vanitas is still mad at me," Sora pulled Ven aside after dance class. Vanitas was glaring at him and not talking to him. And he was still flirting with Riku. If he wanted it to stop, Ven was his only hope.

"Well," Ven frowned, "he can hold onto anger for days, even misguided anger."

"I know, but…" Sora crossed his arms. "Maybe you can talk to him and clear things up."

"Me?"

"Ven, I know you're mad at him, but he only listens to you." Sora leaned against the wall, "and he thinks I'm trying to---"

"I'm not mad at him." Ven twisted the bottom of his shirt in his hands.

"You won't even look at him."

"Yea, I don't want to see him."

"... But, you're not mad?"

Ven shook his head. "It's… it's just…" He sighed. "It doesn't matter. I can try to---"

"Of course it matters!" Sora took his hands, "if it's bothering you it matters."

"I love him," Ven's voice was so quiet that Sora could barely hear it, "and I thought he loved me too. We never said it, but there was this way he looked at me that made me think that he did.

"What if I look at him and he looks at me and that look isn't there? Or what if it is and it means something else?

"When we started dating, he said it was fine since we were always together anyway and it would be easier than looking for flings. I thought it meant he liked me too, but what if it just meant I was convenient? What if this whole romance was just in my head?"

Sora frowned, "I don't think so." He smiled. "I mean, you know Vanitas better than anyone, so if you think he loves you then you're probably right."

Ven smiled like he was going to cry. "I envy you." He pulled his hands away. "I wish I could be that optimistic."

"Ven…"

"I'll talk to him."

Sora stared for a moment, processing. "You will?!"

Ven nodded. "I'm rooting for you and Riku after all."

"Rooting for us?"

Ven just smiled and started walking away.

Ven was rooting for them? Sora felt his face heating up. To be together? Him and Riku? That would be really nice.

Sora suddenly wanted to go see Riku.

××××

It was free time, so Riku wandered around for a while. He found himself at the pool. Kairi was on an inner tube drinking a slushie.

She lifted her sunglasses as Riku approached. "Yeesh, you look sadder than usual."

"Gee, thanks," Riku sat on the edge, dangling his feet over the water.

"What's the problem, bro?"

Riku rolled his eyes. How long were they keeping this up?

"How often does this retreat actually fix relationships?"

"One hundred percent of couples leave happy, whatever happens after is not our problem."

"Well, do you think that two people not in a relationship could take this cruise and fall in love?"

One of Kairi's eyebrows arched up.

"Do you think Sora will fall for Ventus?"

"Hmmm..." Kairi took a long sip of her slushie. "Beats me."

"Kairi!"

"Riku," she took a sip, "if you're so worried about it then talk to him."

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Sora, please don't fall in love with Ventus because I have been in love with you since middle school, 'kay thanks'?"

"Middle school is a bit generous, isn't it?"

"Kairi…"

"I don't think Sora is going to fall for Ven, but I won't say it's impossible. So, just talk to him."

"Right."

"Rikuuu!" Sora came running up.

"Perfect opportunity," Kairi slurped. She smiled and waved, "Hey, Sora!"

"Kairi!" He grinned. He sat next to Riku. "That looks fun!"

"Mmmhm." She sighed. "I should get back to work." She climbed out of the pool. "Later, Gators."

She gave Riku a significant look before heading off.

"So."/"So."

They looked at each other.

"You first," Riku laughed nervously.

"Oh," Sora rubbed the back of his head. "You sure?"

Riku nodded.

"Oh, well, I was talking to Ven and um..." Sora rubbed his neck, there was a red undertone to his skin. Riku looked down. "Are you and Vanitas getting along?"

"He's… abrasive and irritable, but I kind of get him."

"Yea, you can be pretty prickly yourself." Riku elbowed him. Sora laughed and shoved him, "It's true!"

"I just understand how he feels," Riku looked at Sora, "to love someone so much that…" Riku caught himself before he could reveal too much.

Sora's eyes were on him, curious, expectant, and a little sad(?).

"Sora?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Mmmhm," he moved closer.

"Is there anyone you like?"

"Anyone I like?"

"Yea, like romantically."

"Oh…" He looked away, focusing on the pool. "Maybe. I don't know. I guess."

"Really!? Who?" Riku dialed down his excitement. "Anyone I know?"

Sora looked at him. "What about you? The person who you love, do I know them?"

"Well, we know all the same people."

"Yea," Sora looked back at the pool, "I guess that's true."

After a few moments, Sora started talking about something different.

××××

Ven sat at the bar, head in arms and cellphone in hand. He was debating whether he should contact Aqua and Terra or not. He needed moral support if he was going to do this. All he had to do was wait and Vanitas would show up at the bar eventually…

He couldn't do this. He stood up.

No, he had to do it for Sora.

He sat down. He played with his phone. He hadn't ordered anything. He didn't know anything about alcohol. It was Vanitas who knew stuff, too much probably. He had fun when he drank. A barrier dropped and, for a little while, he was as free with everyone as he was with Ven. It was like he forgot everything that weighed him down. It was such a bad habit though.

"Would you like to order something, sir?" The bartender had been busy with other customers when he'd arrived.

"Something sweet I guess." 

Drinking was different for Ven. It broke down a different barrier--- Or was it the same one? All he knew was that he cried a lot.

The bartender sat a tall pink drink in front of him.

Vanitas had been drinking the night they'd broken up.

Ven took a sip. It was sweet.

They were at a party if it could be called that. It was more of a networking event. Aqua was the face of the business. She found all the clients. Terra was the one who handled the interior design. Ven was his assistant. One of their high profile clients had invited them to the party. The drive was a couple of days away. Ven drove out with Vanitas.

Ven looked at his glass. Now empty. He ordered another one.

The party was at a mansion. Everyone was dressed up. Aqua had told them to mingle. Ven was doing his best. It was easier with Vanitas by him.

He ordered another one.

_ "Do you really work for Miss Aqua?" _ She wasn't the client who had invited them, but she did bring good business.  _ "You don't seem very dependable." _

Ven hadn't been sure how to respond to that. He just froze up. Vanitas grinned his most mischievous grin; the one he did when he was angry and seeking revenge. Ven frowned and tugged on his sleeve. She was not a good target for the frustration that he'd noticed in Vanitas lately. Vanitas didn't acknowledge him.

His glass was empty again. It was a problem fixed easily enough.

He didn't even remember what Vanitas had said to her, but it was rude. Ven excused them both,  _ "Sorry, he's been drinking." _ He dragged Vanitas to the first closet he could find. Vanitas had made a suggestive remark, which Ven ignored.

_ "What was that?" _ Ven gestured to the door.

_ "She put you down first." _

_ "She's a client. I could handle it!" _

_ "But you didn't. You just let her talk down to you." _

_ "Fine, I'm a doormat. I get it. You still shouldn't have said---" _

_ "I get it, Ventus!" _

_ "Why are you so irritated tonight?" _

_ "I hate stuff like this." _

Ven frowned. He tried to get the last drop from the glass before asking for another refill.

_ "You didn't have to come if you were going to act like this." _

Vanitas rolled his eyes.  _ "Sorry for embarrassing you, Ventus." _

_ "I didn't say…" _

_ "But I am, right? That's why we're in this closet." _

_ "No. I just don't want to argue in front of---" _

Vanitas rolled his eyes again. Ven clenched his teeth.

_ "If you don't want to be here just drive back to the hotel. I'll get a ride with Aqua and Terra." _

_ "You want me to leave?" _

_ "We could use a break from each other." _

_ "A break?" _

_ "Yea! A break because you're getting on my nerves." _

_ "I always am! Just say what you really mean!" _

_ "And what do I mean, Great Vanitas Reader of Minds?" _

_ "Let's break up." _

_ "That's not---" _

_ "All we do is annoy each other and argue! We'd be better off apart!" _

Ven buried his face in his arms. He felt so dizzy. His throat hurt from sobbing.

"God, you're a wreck." He felt a hand in his hair. He leaned into it. "Ventus…"

_ "Don't make that face." _ Vanitas ran his fingers through his hair.  _ "We both know it's true." _

_ "Don't go." _ Ven took his hand and pressed a kiss to it.  _ "Stay with me." _

Vanitas pulled away like he'd been burned.  _ "I can't do this. I'm suffocating!" _ He marched out and didn't return. Ven stood in the closet for a long time. So they were over, huh?

"Ventus, can you stand?" Vanitas ruffled Ventus's hair.

Ventus nodded and made a muffled affirmative sound.

Vanitas turned his attention to the bartender, "How much?" After he paid, he got Ventus to stand. "Come on, let's get you to your room."

Ventus was barely able to keep standing, so he pressed against Vanitas for support. He turned his head into Vanitas's shirt and took a deep breath. "You smell just like my ex-boyfriend."

Vanitas chuckled, "Oh, do I?"

"Yea," Ventus sighed, "he always had such a nice scent."

Vanitas bit his cheek.

"So what made you sad enough to drink? Did you get into a fight with Sora?"

"Sora and I don't fight."

Of course they didn't.

"I was thinking about my ex…"

"And that made you cry?"

Ventus nodded against him. "I don't want to see him, but I have to because..."

Vanitas frowned. So, he was making Ventus sad. 

As they walked, Ventus could barely stay awake. He kept drifting off. When they got to the stairs, Vanitas scooped Ventus up. Ventus put his head against Vanitas's shoulder. They made it to the bottom without trouble.

"What's your room number?"

"808."

Right across from Vanitas's. Vanitas knocked on the door with his foot. No one answered.

"Where's your keycard?"

"Pocket."

Vanitas stood him up to check his pockets. He found it in his jacket. Vanitas opened the door and led him in. He kicked his boots off by the door. Ventus ran to the bed and plopped down on it.

"Ventus," Vanitas walked over. "You can't sleep in that." He untied Ventus's shoes and took them off. He went through the drawers and found pajamas. He returned to the bed. "Ventus, get changed."

"Don't wanna."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. He undressed Ventus and put pajamas on him. He put the blanket over him.

Ventus grabbed his arm. "You're so pretty."

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "You're the pretty one."

Ventus laughed before dozing back off.

Ventus didn't want to see him, huh? Vanitas chewed the inside of his cheek. 

He left the room.


	5. Day 5

Ven woke up with a splitting headache. His throat was dry. He sat up. He was in his bed. When had he…? The last thing he remembered was crying at the bar. Great. He could never show his face there again. And then he had… He had…? He didn't remember walking back to his room, but he must've if he was here.

He looked beside him. Sora wasn't there. It was dark. What time was it? He looked at the nightstand. The clothes he'd been wearing last night were folded and stacked on top of each other. There was a glass of water and a couple of pills sitting next to the clothes. Ven swallowed the pills with the water.

Ven eyed the clothes. There was something familiar about the way they were folded and organized… His head hurt too much to think about it.

"You're awake!" Sora came out of the bathroom. "I thought you were going to miss dinner."

"Dinner? Did I sleep all day?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Sora smiled, "Vanitas said you usually take a whole day to recover from a bad hangover."

"Vanitas?" Ven's stomach filled with dread. "He knows?"

"Yea?" Sora tilted his. "He's the one who brought you home from the bar. He gave me your keycard this morning."

Ven looked at the nightstand. He put his face in his palms.

"Great."

Of course, the stack looked familiar. Before they'd moved in together, before they were really even dating, Vanitas used to do that all the time.

"I'm not going to dinner," he laid back down.

"But aren't you hungry?" Sora plopped down on the bed.

He was.

"Just bring me something."

"Okay." Sora didn't budge.

Ven turned over to look at him. Sora was staring at him.

"Yes?"

"Um," Sora looked down, "remember what you said yesterday?"

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to Vanitas, I'll---"

"Not that." He rolled over so he was looking at the ceiling. "About me and Riku, how you're rooting for us?"

"Yea?"

"Yesterday, Riku said there's someone he loves and I, uh, think it's me." He looked at Ven like he was expecting him to say something. 

The only thing Ven could think to say was 'Of course it's you!' So he nodded instead.

"So I think I should tell him that I want to be with him."

Ven nodded.

"But what if I read him wrong? It would be so embarrassing."

"Well," Ven sat up, propping his arms on his knees, "You know Riku better than anyone, right? So if you think he loves you, you're probably right."

Sora smiled. "Yea," he climbed out of bed, "Okay!" He almost tripped on his way out of the room.

Ven smiled. He laid back down. "I'm such a hypocrite."

×××

_ "Morning after clothes look better if you fold them." _ Vanitas crossed his arms agitated at Ventus's teasing.  _ "And it makes it harder to leave stuff if it's all together." _

Ventus had been laying on his stomach watching him. It always unsettled him a bit. It made his heart feel weird. 

_ "Oh, are you afraid someone will do that thing where they leave their jacket or something here so they have an excuse to come back later?" _

_ "I'm not afraid of anything." _

_ "Except commitment." _

_ "I---" _

_ "Whatever happened to that cute boy who was really into you?"  _

_ "Who? Ephemer?" Vanitas sat down on the bed. "He wanted something serious, so we ended it. _

_ "That's too bad,"  _ he blinked and when the light hit his eyes they looked like emeralds,  _ "I liked him." _

_ "Well, you should date him then." _

_ "Maybe." _

Vanitas bit the inside of his cheek. That bugged him. Vanitas crawled over to him. Ventus blinked at him like he was some innocent creature.

_ "I hate you." _

Ventus opened his mouth to respond, but his phone started ringing.

_ "Good Morning!"  _ He smiled even though they couldn't see it.  _ "I spent the night at Vanitas's. Sorry, I should have called first." _

So, it was Aqua or Terra. 

_ "Okay, bye!" _

When the call ended he looked at Vanitas.  _ "When are they going to stop treating me like a child?" _

_ "Maybe when you stop running to them like they're your parents." _

_ "Hmm."  _ Ventus seemed to consider it. He sat up.  _ "I have to get going." _

_ "Good riddance." _

Ven stuck his tongue out. He got dressed. Vanitas walked him to the door. 

Vanitas returned to his room. On the way to the bathroom, he noticed something on his nightstand. He moved closer. Ventus's jacket was sitting there still folded.

Vanitas felt the corners of his mouth curve upward.

Vanitas shook his head. Why was he thinking about that? Ventus didn't even want to see him now. Vanitas took a sip of his drink.

Across from him, Riku wouldn't stop fidgeting with a napkin. He'd been fidgeting all day.

"You look like you need a drink."

Riku looked up. "I'm just thinking…"

"About Sora."

Was he that obvious?

"Well… yea, yesterday---"

"Stop," Vanitas stood up, "I need a drink before we do this." He walked over to the counter and picked up a bottle of wine before returning to the table. He threw his head back and chugged the whole bottle. He slammed it down on the table.

"Are you okay?"

"I will be." Vanitas examined the bottle, "Hand me another one."

"You know," Riku removed the bottle from his hand with a surprising lack of resistance. "Alcohol isn't a healthy coping mechanism."

"That's the same thing my therapist said."

"You have a therapist?"

"Not anymore." Vanitas returned the counter and grabbed several more bottles.

"Those aren't free!"

"Well, duh," Vanitas plopped down as he sat the bottles on the table. "Next you're going to tell me Kairi's not really your sister."

Riku shushed him.

Vanitas laughed, like actually laughed. "Oh no, are the cruise police watching us?" Vanitas examined the bottles. "You drink much?"

"No."

He picked up a bottle and popped it open. "Here, drinking alone's no fun."

"Looks expensive."

"Money isn't a problem."

"And why's that?"

"Because I have lots of it."

"Since when?"

"Since the old man died," he closed his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "Like seven years ago now… I met Ven at his funeral."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Vanitas took a moment. "Oh, right. That's what people say when they find out your parent died. You gonna drink that or what?"

Riku took a sip.

"So loverboy, what happened yesterday?"

Riku told him about the conversation by the pool, drinking as he went. "And we spent hours looking up at the stars and it was romantic, maybe, I don't know. I should have asked who he liked or confessed or something."

"Yup."

Riku glared at him.

"You should've. Your sister was right and you should listen to her."

"But what if he doesn't like me back?"

"Then he doesn't like you back."

"Vanitas…"

"You can't make him like you back or want to be around you."

Riku frowned. "Yea…"

"Real talk," Vanitas leaned forward, "You might get your heart broken, but, once you're done with that, the dating market is going to open up for you."

Riku snorted. "Right."

"No, look," Vanitas stood up and grabbed Riku's face. "You're attractive and well adjusted and not a clown. Do you know how many people check off those boxes?"

"...No?"

"Very few. I only check off like one. You're like a total catch."

"Um…"

Vanitas leaned in closer like he was examining Riku's face. "Did the gods sculpt you? Do you even have flaws?"

Riku's face grew hot. "I was a pretty big jerk for a couple years of middle and high school."

"You and everyone who has ever lived." Vanitas rolled his eyes. He released Riku's face, but didn't pull away. "My point is you're like perfect. If things don't pan out with Sora then you'll find someone." He lingered a bit before sitting back down before opening another bottle of wine.

"Sorry I'm late," Sora ran up. "Ven woke up, but he wasn't feeling well enough to come to dinner, so…" He eyed the empty wine bottles. "Is everything okay here?"

"Yea," Vanitas stood up. "I was just about to head back to my room." He started walking. He seemed ready to topple over.

Riku stood up. "I'll walk him back and then I'll be right back."

"No rush," Sora was already picking up the empty bottles.

Riku caught up with Vanitas and, despite his objections, walked him back to their room. Riku opened the door for Vanitas after his fifth keycard attempt.

"Are you going to okay from here?"

"Yea, yea…" He started to go inside, but Riku caught him by the wrist.

"Hey, did something happen? You seemed sad."

Vanitas stared at him for a long time. "Yea, something Ventus said."

"Maybe you two should talk."

"Yea," Vanitas smiled. "Maybe… thanks."

"Yea, if you ever need someone to talk to about…"

Vanitas stood on his toes and grabbed the back of his neck. He leaned in slow enough that Riku could've stopped him if he wasn't frozen solid. Their lips met, quick and firm. Vanitas pulled away.

"Good luck," he walked into their room as if nothing had happened.

Riku made his way back to dinner, head spinning.

Sora looked up as Riku returned. His face was flushed and he was fidgeting with his hands. "Everything alright?"

Riku nodded.

"Okay…" Sora decided to ignore the obvious lie. "What do you want to eat?"

"I already ate," Riku wasn't looking at him, "so don't worry about me."

"Okay." Sora did all the talking over dinner. Riku was much quieter than usual. When Sora was finished eating, Riku pulled him to the side.

"Can we talk in private?"

So they ended up in the bathroom of Sora's room. Sora sat on the counter watching as Riku paced around. He didn't want to say anything that might break his concentration, but it had been a while.

"Riku?"

He stopped pacing and looked at Sora. "Sorry."

"It's okay. What were you thinking---"

"Vanitas kissed me."

"Huh?"

"He kissed me and I didn't say no and I kissed back a little!" Riku started pacing, "but Vanitas isn't the person I like, you're the person I like. I feel like I cheated."

"Wait. Wait. Rewind."

"To what part?"

"The part where you said you like me."

"I said that?"

"Yea."

Riku went red. "That's--- That's not how this was supposed to go!" He put his hands over his face and groaned. "I ruined it."

"Riku," Sora tried his best not to laugh, but a little did escape. "How much did you drink?"

"Well, I was just sipping," Riku crossed his arms as he thought, "I didn't even get through the whole bottle. So like a couple of glasses of wine."

"So you're not wasted," Sora jumped off the counter, "probably just buzzed. Plus it's been a while since you were drinking. So I'd say, besides the loosening of your filter, you're pretty sober." He arrived in front of Riku.

"Yea?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yea!"

Sora was about to stand on his toes when Riku leaned down. Sora smiled before pressing his lips to Riku's. When they pulled apart, Riku had tears in his eyes.

"Riku!" Sora wiped his tears with his thumbs, "Why are you crying?" He couldn't hold back a small laugh.

"I'm just so happy."

Sora kissed him again. "I love you," he smiled.

"I love you," Riku started sobbing, "So much."

"Aw, Riku," Sora wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged him.

"I thought you'd never like me," Riku's face was buried in Sora's shoulder. His arms were around him.

"Silly," Sora stroked his head, "who else would I like?"

"You know so many people."

"I like you."

Sora held him until he was done crying. Then he wiped his face. Riku was very embarrassed about his whole outburst. Sora told him not to be, but he still was.

"I'm going back to my room."

"Good night," Sora kissed his cheek.

Riku smiled. It was so beautiful Sora thought he'd die at the sight of it. "Good night."

He shut the door behind him. 

Sora got ready for bed. He laid down next to Ven.

Riku liked him. Riku liked him. Riku liked him. Sora put his hands over his face. He couldn't stop smiling. Riku liked him! Had he ever been this happy before?

Sora smiled.

So, Riku really liked him. He couldn't wait to see him again.


	6. Day 6

Vanitas woke up with a pounding headache. Also, his back hurt. The couch was not meant for comfort. He yawned.

"Good morning," Riku was already up. He was radiating positive energy, so things must've gone well with Sora. "How are you feeling? Do you, um, remember last night?"

"I feel like I was hit by a car," which he had been before, "I remember everything."

"Even," Riku fidgeted with his hands, "the kiss?"

"Yea, you're welcome."

Riku frowned. "Um…"

"Look," Vanitas massaged his eyelids with his thumb and pointer finger. "Don't worry about me catching feelings for you. Last night, I was in a weird place emotionally," he still was, "and you do things sometimes that remind me of Ventus. So my drunk brain connected the dots and I thought it was okay to kiss you."

"Oh."

"I mean it helps that you're a total babe and now that I think about it kind of my type. You've got the whole light-haired green-eyed thing going for you."

"Moving on," Riku looked away, "thanks for the advice last night. I talked to Sora and he feels the same way about me."

"Congrats."

"What happened with you and Ventus?" Riku sat on the bed. "I mean why did you break up?"

What did happen? Why had they broken up? 

”If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to. Sorry for prying.”

”Probably," Vanitas started, "Because I was scared."

"Of what?"

"How I felt." Vanitas rested the back of his head against the couch. "I couldn't remember how it felt to not be with him. We were becoming so entangled, that I would do anything for him. I had let myself fall in love."

"Why does that scare you?"

"Because it's---" Vanitas ran his hands through his hair. "How am I supposed to live like that? Wrapped around his finger and just---"

"Happy?"

Vanitas groaned.

"You should talk to him."

"He doesn't want to see me."

"I think you need to talk to him before you decide that."

Vanitas laughed. "So you're the expert now?"

"No, I'm just giving you the advice I was given."

"Yea," Vanitas sighed.

"Are you going out today or are you going to nurse your hangover?"

"The second one…"

"Alright. Sleep in the bed, I'll be back to check on you later."

"Okay," Vanitas climbed into bed.

××

Sora kept watching the door, waiting for Riku to arrive. Ven kept looking at the door too. He was bouncing his leg so much the table was shaking. Sora was glad they weren't eating yet.

"Ven, if you're nervous about seeing Vanitas after getting wasted, he got pretty wasted last night."

Ven looked at Sora, curiosity in his eyes.

"He drank like four bottles of wine, could barely walk straight, and even kissed Riku."

"Oh." He looked down. "He did?"

Sora jolted up. "It wasn't serious or anything!"

"Yea."

"And Riku's kind of off the market anyway."

Ven's eyes went wide. He broke into a grin. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks," Sora smiled.

"Morning," Riku sat at the table.

Sora smiled. "Morning." He looked around. "No Vanitas?"

"He's not feeling up to it."

"Four bottles of wine will do that," Ven was fidgeting again. "Did he just have a headache or was he having any stomach problems?"

"Just a headache, I think."

"Okay…"

Throughout breakfast, Ven kept opening his mouth like he was going to say something but didn't. 

Sora looked at Riku.

It was obvious that Ven was worried about Vanitas.

Riku nodded.

"Uh, Ventus?"

"Hm?" He looked up from the food he wasn't eating.

"Could you get something from my room?"

Ven tilted his head. "Huh?"

Sora knew Ven was trying to figure out what they really wanted.

"Last night, Riku told me I could borrow one of his jackets, but as you can see he came empty-handed."

"And I would go, but I really want to be with Sora right now."

Sora's heart jumped.

"Okay," Ven smiled, "I'll leave you two alone." He stood up.

Riku pulled out his keycard and handed it to Ven. "We'll text you about which jacket."

Ven took the card and walked off.

Sora smiled at Riku.

"So"/"So"

"You first," Sora smiled allowing himself to look at Riku for longer than a few seconds at a time. He was just so "Beautiful."

Riku went completely red.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Riku nodded.

"Good," Sora leaned forward a bit, "because you are."

Riku took a breath. "Sora, I just… Is this real?"

"Let's talk after breakfast," Sora sat up, "at the dance studio."

"Okay," Riku was so fidgety.

"Relax," Sora hooked chair with his foot and dragged it closer to the table. "It's going to be fun."

××

Ven paced in the hallway. He looked at the keycard to Vanitas's room. Riku hadn't texted about the jacket yet; Ven hadn't really expected him to. Wasn't it all just a ploy for them to have some alone time? But if that was true, he looked at the keycard, why had Riku given him it?

He stopped in front of Vanitas's room.

He could check up on him; He still needed to talk to him about Sora after all. Yea, Sora had asked him to and he didn't want to fail Sora.

Ven opened the door. "Hello?" 

He walked in careful not to disrupt anything. He relaxed. Vanitas was in bed, bundled up like a burrito. Ven couldn't hold back his smile. It was so cute when he did that.

He sat on the couch and checked his phone. Still nothing.

Vanitas groaned and rolled over. He flailed his arm at the nightstand, probably reaching for the water. Ven watched him miss it a couple of times before making his way to him. He picked up the water and put it in his hand.

Vanitas turned to look at him. He was still half asleep. He blinked at Ven, trying to keep his eyes open. Ven helped him sit up and drink his water.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better."

"That's good." Ven stood up. "I should get going."

"Don't go," Vanitas grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me."

"Do you need something?"

Vanitas brought Ven's wrist to his mouth and kissed it. "Lay with me."

Then he looked at him with soft gold eyes. It was a look he had seen a million times, and it always made him soft. It was a look that whispered "love" in his ear. When Ven saw the way he looked at him, Ven couldn't refuse. He laid next to him. He stared up at the ceiling. Why was he putty in Vanitas's hands?

"Ventus," Vanitas rolled onto his side. 

"Yes?"

"Stay with me."

Ven took a breath. "Since you're not feeling well, I can stay for a bit."

"Forever."

"What?"

"Stay with me forever."

Ven sat up. He felt his heart pounding. "Are you being serious?"

"Yea."

Ven picked up a pillow and placed it on Vanitas's face. "I hate you!" He pressed down. "You can't just do that! You broke up with me!"

"Ventus."

"I stood in a closet for hours! You didn't contact me for months!" His voice broke. "I don't understand…" He wiped his eyes. The tears wouldn't stop. His throat was on fire.

Vanitas removed the pillow. He sat up, "Ventus," he wiped his tears, "I'm sorry."

Ven let himself get pulled into a hug. He let himself be pulled down. He let his body go limp as Vanitas ran his fingers through his hair. He let himself relax and listen to his heartbeat.

××

Luckily, the dance studio was empty when they got there. Riku watched as Sora hooked his phone up to the speakers. He was in a good mood, humming as he worked. Riku sat down next to him. Sora turned and kissed his cheek then went back to work.

Riku touched his cheek.

Everything had happened so fast that he was still processing. A couple of days ago, Riku was worried that Sora would fall for Ventus and now Riku and Sora were dating. They were dating right? His eyes drifted over to Sora.

“Ready!” Sora stood up. He offered his hand. “Let’s dance.”

Riku took his hand and Sora pulled him to his feet. The music began as if on cue. They began to dance.

"You said we'd talk."

"I did." Sora smiled at him. "What's going on in your head?"

"This feels like a dream. Like I somehow tricked you into liking me."

"Riku," he scolded, "that's not what happened."

"I just never expected you to feel the same way as I do."

Sora frowned. "You have to stop expecting the worst. I don't know how long this was spiraling through your head, but I always would've said yes."

"But what if you didn't and I ruined our relationship?"

"We've been through worse than you falling in love with me, Riku."

That was true.

Sora put his head to Riku's chest. "I like you."

Riku hugged him. He rested his head on top of Sora's. "Thank you."

Sora pulled away. "Any other questions, silly?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Sora grinned before closing his eyes and tilting his head upward. Riku took his face into his palms. He brushed Sora's cheeks with his thumbs. Sora smiled. Riku leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora's. Sora's lips parted. Riku followed suit. Their lips came together.

Sora's fingers locked into Riku's hair, pulling him closer. When Riku's lips parted, Sora introduced his tongue. Riku accepted it. Their tongues did a dance of their own.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other. Riku pressed his forehead to Sora's.

"We are dating now, right?"

"Riku!"

"I just had to check."

Sora laughed. "Yes, we're dating."

"Good," Riku kissed him again.

The dance studio door opened. They pulled away. Kairi stood there with a mop over one shoulder and a bucket in her hand. She blinked at them.

"Um…" Riku couldn't think of anything to say.

"Get out," Kairi pointed to the hall.

"Okay," Riku went for the door. Sora went to grab his phone.

"Yeesh," she shook her head as she entered. "You have bedrooms for a reason." She started muttering about them making bad decisions. The door closed behind her.

Riku looked at Sora. Sora looked at him. They both started laughing. They walked away still laughing.


	7. Day 7

Riku woke up with Sora laying on his arm and one leg sprawled across him. He almost jumped out of bed before remembering the reason he was there. 

When he'd returned to his room the night before Ven was sleeping beside Vanitas. He didn't want to bother them, so Sora invited him to stay the night.

He hadn't expected to wake up like this.

Riku, careful not to wake Sora, detangled himself. It was the last day of the cruise, so he wanted to pack everything. He was in Sora's room though, so he couldn't pack his things. Instead, he got Sora's suitcase out. He packed away the things he wouldn't need for the day. When he was finished, he sat the suitcase on the nightstand.

He turned to see Sora, propped up on his arms and watching.

"Good morning," Riku sat on the bed.

Sora crawled over to him. "Morning," he placed a kiss on Riku's nose. "Thanks for always looking out for me."

"You don't have to thank me."

Sora hugged him, "But I want to."

Riku leaned into the hug. For the rare moment, he let himself relax.

×

Vanitas finished his shower and headed back to the bed. Ventus was awake, staring at the ceiling. Vanitas sat down on the bed.

"Hey."

Ventus turned over to look at him. "Did you mean it? Wanting to be together forever?"

What an embarrassing and mushy thing to say. Maybe Riku was rubbing off on him.

"Yea, I meant it."

"Okay," Ventus sat up. "If we're going to do this we can't just go back to how things were."

"Agreed."

"So let's lay down some ground rules. First, no more lying to each other by omission or otherwise." Ventus looked down at his hands. "We have to trust each other."

"That makes sense." Vanitas stretched. "Two, no more calling Aqua and Terra the moment anything goes wrong. We talk to each other first."

"Right." Ventus fidgeted with his hands, "And you have to go back to therapy. No more using your therapist moving as an excuse."

"Then you have to start too."

"And you have to go to Alcoholics Anonymous."

"I'm not an alcoholic."

Ventus frowned.

"Fine, whatever, I'll go, but they're going to kick me out for fraud."

Ventus laughed and ruffled Vanitas's hair, "As long as you give it a try."

Vanitas pressed his forehead to Ventus's. "I will, for you."

"Thank you." Ventus kissed him and Vanitas knew it was all worth it.

×

Now that he and Riku were dating, it took every ounce of self-control to not jump him every two seconds. So he decided to avoid him for the rest of the cruise.

"So, to recap," Kairi stirred her lemonade, "your plan is to avoid the most anxious person we know, who is also in love with you."

Sora dragged his hands down his face, "That's a terrible idea! He'll think I don't like him anymore!"

"You don't say."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Easy," she sipped her lemonade, "every time you get the urge to get all PDA on Riku just think 'Kairi will lose her job'."

That worked pretty well.

Sora was able to keep himself under control until the cruise docked. After that he tackled Riku. He kissed him until they were both out of breath.

×

Ventus walked from the dock to the parking lot. He spotted Aqua and Terra. He approached them.

"Ven!" Aqua ran up to him with a smile. "How was the cruise? Did you have fun?"

"Yea." He fidgeted with hands.

"Where's your stuff?" Terra arrived at them.

"Um, it's with Vanitas." They both stared at him. Before they could say anything else, Ven continued. "We made up, we're back together, and I'm moving back in."

They exchanged a look.

"Well," Terra began, "we're happy for you…"

"But are you sure?" Aqua frowned, "I mean, we love Vanitas---"

"He's like family---"

"But that last break up…"

"It was pretty tough on you," Terra rubbed the back of his head.

Ven nodded. "I'm sure. I've never been more sure." He smiled.

They looked at each other and both smiled.

"Okay," Aqua smiled, "if you're sure."

"Great," Ven clapped, "also I'm taking some time off of work while we get situated. I don't know for how long. Love you guys, bye!" He ran off.

They would call him if there was a problem with that. He made it to Vanitas's car.

"Ready to go?"

Ven nodded. "Ready!" He climbed into the passenger's seat.

Vanitas smiled and gave him that look. "Alright," he gave Ven's hand a squeeze, "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps up this cruise!
> 
> Slow Dance Forever was a piece I really enjoyed writing because of all the parallels between the characters and relationships, so I'm really happy I saw the initial idea. Thanks for joining me for this story!
> 
> Also, I always forget to do this, but I have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thebunnymask) where you can chat with me if you want (though I'm currently on a bit of a hiatus).


End file.
